


Trouble

by useless_lesbean



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Momvanas, because SLACKERGAMI CALLED ME OUT, i'm not used to writing anything that sees the light of day, its entirely self-indulgent fluff and momvanas feels, jaina is a kindergarten teacher, look what you made me do, sylvanas is military, updates will be random and sporadic probably, warbringers baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_lesbean/pseuds/useless_lesbean
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore knew her clever, troublesome little student lived with her aunt and uncle. What she didn't know was why, or that her mother was part of Quel'thalas's military, or that she was so attractive. Until she showed up. She was in so much trouble.





	1. Oh no she's hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slackergami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackergami/gifts).



> This is my first piece of writing that has been cleaned up enough to see the light of day. Because _someone_ had to go and make cute af art of my silly little AU idea. Now this is here. Checkmate Tres.  
> Also I'm usually on mobile reading on this site, so idk how to really format, bear with me as I figure it out

The minutes passed steadily, the clock ticking in time. Jaina watched the hands move, her frown growing deeper with each passing minute. It was almost four thirty. Vereesa had never been this late before. Her eyes finally slid from the clock to the hunched form of the little high elf still at her table. Elaria didn’t seem at all bothered by her aunt’s tardiness. She was merrily scribbling away with her crayons, tongue poking from her mouth adorably. 

It was easy to forget what a little terror she was when she looked so cute, Jaina mused. She watched her for another few minutes, listening to the clock’s ticking and Elaria’s crayons on the page before she sighed and stood. Maybe the girl knew why her aunt was late, and hadn’t shared the information. Children could be forgetful, after all. Or maybe Elaria just wanted to cause trouble. Both were likely, really. The little gremlin, she thought fondly.

Jaina made her way over to her, peering over her shoulders at the picture. From what she could tell, it was Elaria holding the hand of an older elf, and they were getting ice cream. Curiously, the adult elf had pale gold hair instead of Vereesa’s silver. Another family member, perhaps?

“Your Aunt Vereesa’s quite late today, huh?” She remarked lightly, putting her hands on her knees to lean closer.  
Elaria’s long ears flicked, but her focus remained on her picture as she colored in a rainbow above the two figures, “I can sleep here.” With a flourish, she finished the arc of green and reached for the blue crayons.

Of course. Jaina gamely held down her smile, shaking her head in exasperation. She went to explain to her just why that wouldn’t be possible when a knock on the door stopped her. “Oh! That must be her now.”

It had to be. It couldn’t be anyone else, with just them here. Though it was- strange, that Vereesa would knock. She, like any other parent running late, usually just walked in. And if one of Elaria’s cousins was running ahead to get her they _definitely_ wouldn’t knock. The twins were a stampede in and of themselves.

“Hey Veree-” Her greeting died in her throat as she opened the door. The high elf on the other side was decidedly not Vereesa. Tall and gorgeous, with pale gold hair and stormy eyes. The lines of her Quel’thalas military uniform were crisp and perfect, golden rank stripes standing out on the royal blue fabric. Though small in stature, like all high elves, Jaina could see the strength in the line of her shoulders. Her mouth ran dry, an immediate flush rising in her cheeks and her voice coming out in an embarrassing squeak rather than the question she was aiming for.

“Good day, ma’am.” The elf said smoothly, and Tides, of course her voice had to be just as captivating. _Of course_ it did. “Pardon my tardiness, my flight was delayed. I’m here to pick up my daughter El-”

An excited shriek cut her off, a chair thumping to the ground behind Jaina. Elaria slipped past her, leaping at the mystery woman with a cry, “Mom! You’re back, you’re back!”

The elf caught the girl easily, spinning her around before hugging her tight to her chest and nuzzling her hair, “Hello, my little star.”

Daughter? Mom? Jaina couldn’t even bring herself to stop staring at the two, her jaw dropping ever so slightly. _Mom?!_ This was Elaria’s mother- she hadn’t even been aware there was any other adult in her life aside from her Aunt and Uncle. And _this_ was her mother?

“You’re back!” Elaria said again, sobs starting to shake her small form, “You’re here!”

“”I’m here,” Her mother murmured quietly, hugging her tighter and rocking slightly, whispering soothing sounding Thalassian to her. Then her eyes, glimmering with her own tears, moved up to capture Jaina’s. “I’m sorry, but could you get me her backpack?”

“Oh, um,” Jaina started, unprepared to be given even part of her attention. Even a small amount seemed overwhelming right now. “R-right, backpack- right, here let me-”

And there she went, stammering and looking like a fool in front of this beautiful woman. Typical of herself.

Blushing hard, she hurried over to Elaria’s cubby, grabbing her bag and coat. On a whim, she turned and went to her table as well, picking up the picture she had been drawing. At least the mystery of who she had been drawing was solved.

“H-here,” Jaina said weakly, offering the backpack to the woman.

She took the bag with a murmured thanks, slinging it over her shoulder not currently occupied by the child clinging to her, juggling both with ease.

“My picture!” Elaria gained enough awareness to lean back, frantically wiping at her eyes and sniffling. “Wait-!”

Jaina held it out, waving it faintly and reassuring her, “I have it here, sweetheart, don’t worry.”

Her mother took that as well, face flashing through a myriad of emotions as she studied it. “You drew this, Ela?”

The girl sniffed and nodded before burying her face back in her mother’s neck and mumbling, “Its us getting ice cream.”

“I love it,” She whispered back. She planted a kiss on her daughter’s hair, once more flicking her eyes up to Jaina, “She won’t be in tomorrow, is that okay?”

“Y-yes!” Jaina coughed, trying to dial it back, to sound slightly less awestruck. To be just a little calmer and more collected and like she wasn’t drooling over her, “Yes, I completely understand.”

A gentle and thankful smile was given to her, before the woman turned on her heel to leave. Calling back over her shoulder, “Thank you, and have a good night, Miss Proudmoore. It seems we have some ice cream to get,”

Jaina half-heartedly raised a hand to wave,mumbling out her own goodbye. Unbidden, her eyes drifted down, taking a slow sweep over her retreating form, and her blush travelled up her ears and down her chest. She hadn’t even gotten her name. Or her number. Jaina twitched, covering her burning face with her hands when she realized she was now well and truly crushing on a student’s mother.

Tides, she was in _so_ much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played myself, probably


	2. Sweet Dreams

Jaina moaned, her hands twisting in her sheets, back arching off the bed. She pushed herself onto an elbow, blurry vision struggling to focus on the head of pale hair working between her thighs. With a shaky hand, she reached down and grabbed a handful, tugging her closer and rolling her hips into that talented mouth. "Oh gods..."

Stormy eyes glowing in mischief caught her gaze. The elf gave her a wicked smirk, licking a long, slow, line up her center.

A whimper caught in her throat, her hips moving desperately. Trying to get her to do it again, to delve in deeper, "P-please..."

A husky chuckle made her shiver, two slender fingers replacing the woman's tongue as she kissed her way up Jaina's body, nipping and sucking marks into her skin as she went. "Are you going to come for me, sweet thing?" She whispered, hovering above her.

"Gods- yes, _please!_ " Jaina cried into the kiss pressed against her lips. She could taste herself on her lover's tongue, and sobbed wantonly at it. Another finger slipped inside of her, curling and thrusting, making Jaina wail and dig her nails into the elf's strong back. 

The elf leaned back, her smirk growing as they locked eyes, her thrusts increasing in speed and strength.  
"I'm- I'm close!" Jaina whimpered. Her hips were stuttering, unable to keep up with her rhythm, "P-please baby, I'm so close-!"

She shifted herself up, face set in wicked, lustful satisfaction. She opened her mouth, to encourage her, to murmur something filthy, to demand her pleasure-

And a horrible screeching sound game out. 

Jaina almost leapt out of her skin, bolting upright in bed and thrashing frantically when her sheets twisted around her. The screeching grated on her ears, harsh enough to make her teeth hurt. 

"Fuck!" She tore the sheets off, wincing at a loud rip. Swearing again, she slapped around her nightstand, unseeing. Finally her fingers hit her alarm clock and she slammed down her fist on it, turning it off with prejudice. 

With a groan of relief, Jaina flopped back against her pillows. There was an uncomfortable wetness and ache between her legs, and Jaina couldn't help but whine at it. Phantom touches drifting over her skin made her shiver in desire, and she could still see glowing eyes and a gleeful smirk in the forefront of her mind. Still hear that captivating voice whispering filth in her ears, and feel elven fangs biting at her neck.

Jaina groaned again, covering her face and trying to ignore the emptiness she felt. Tides- she had just _met_ he woman, she didnt even know her *name*! Not only that, but she was a _student's mother_. It was inappropriate on so many levels.

She dragged her hand down her face with a sigh, turning her head to look at her alarm clock. The glowing red numbers seemed to taunt her; she didn't have time to take care of the problem. Not if she wanted to get ready and get to work on time. 

"Goddamnit," Jaina grumbled, forcing herself to move and get out of bed, wincing at the way her ruined panties stuck to her as she made her way to the shower.

At least it was Friday, and Elaria wouldn't be in today. She had the entire weekend before she had to potentially see the elven woman. Which meant the problem _should_ sort itself. As soon as she got to work and was busy.

At least she hoped so. Jaina leaned against the shower wall, whining softly. Tides, she _really_ hoped so.

____________________________________________________________________________

The problem did _not_ sort itself out. The whole day, Jaina tried to focus on the lessons. Singing songs with the kids, helping them learn their letters and numbers, creating art projects. She only had to stop one potential marker 'sword fight', rather than three, since Elaria wasn't there to instigate.

And, without fail, when she thought of Elaria, she immediately thought of the girls mother. Her very attractive mother with glowing grey eyes and silky hair and those thoughts were _not helping._

Jaina shook her head, resolutely turning her attention back to their staff meeting. She would not think of her student's mother anymore, she told herself firmly. Especially not in that way.

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

Another kindergarten teacher leaned forward eagerly during a lull in conversation. "More importantly, did any of you see little Elaria Windrunner's mother yesterday?" Melissa asked, making a show of licking her lips, “What a treat!”

Jaina barely avoided slamming her head into the table in despair.

"I know!" Modera agreed, the secretary's eyes were gleaming. "She's certainly pleasant to look at, isn't she? I tell you, if I was a decade or two younger..."

"I thought she lived with her aunt?"

Modera waved off the question, explaining, "The mother's in the military. Showed up straight off her flight- in _uniform_ ,"

Several people ‘oohed’, one joking “I love me a woman in uniform!”

"And god what a uniform." Melissa sighed. Then the gnome grinned, mischievous and gleeful, "Do you think my husband would understand if I divorced him? I want to climb that elf like a tree.” 

The table laughed, but Jaina just wanted to scream.

____________________________________________________________________________

It didn’t get better over the weekend either. The dreams only got worse, and Jaina woke up both mornings slick between her thighs. At least she didn’t have to worry about needing to get to work on time. Though touching herself to thoughts of a woman- who’s name she didn’t even know- was somehow, objectively, worse. Even _worse_ , she found herself purposefully setting her alarm earlier for Monday, just in case she happened to wake up to the same problem. Which she did. Because that was her life now, it seemed.

It was with some guilt that she made her way to work that morning, not relishing seeing Elaria and her mother. If she was lucky, she wouldn’t have to until pick up time. Though luck hadn’t seemed to be on her side lately.

Jaina closed her car door with a sigh, adjusting her bag and walking towards the kindergarten area. She heard laughter before she rounded the building, though that wasn’t unusual. Sometimes parents got their early, and played on the playground with their children while waiting for the teachers, and it always brought a smile to her face. The playground came into view, and Jaina froze in place.

Her damn, _shitty_ luck- of course it was Elaria and her mother. Her mother was in a tank top, doing pull ups on the monkey bars. With her laughing daughter sitting on her feet.

While the uniform had been nice- _very nice_ \- seeing her well developed muscles was making Jaina’s mouth water. And her jeans- fuck. How did her casual clothes look even better than that uniform? She did not need this on a Monday morning. Jaina swallowed heavily, slowly making her way closer to the edge of the playground to watch. Thankfully unnoticed.

“My turn!” Elaria cried, tugging insistently at her mother’s top. “My turn! I’ve been practicing!”

Her mother dropped to the ground with a light laugh, easily picking her daughter up and holding her until she had a firm grip of the bar. “Show me, love.”

The girl grunted in effort, pulling her chin over the bar with a call of ‘One!...Two!’

From her vantage point, Jaina watched the woman’s ears twitch and cant into an angle she easily recognized. She had seen it in the slant of Elaria’s ears enough to know budding mischief when she saw it.

Her mother took hold of her feet before Elaria made it to three, holding her down and stopping her from making it over the bar. The girl gave a shriek of pure indignation, “Mom, you’re cheating!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She protested, tugging her down again, “I would never do such a thing to my own daughter.”

Jaina had to clap her hand over her mouth when Elaria let out a childish battlecry, flinging herself off the bar to catch her mother in a tight hold, arms around her head and legs locking as far as she could reach around her chest.

“ _Belore,_ it’s a face-hugger!” The older elf shouted in dismay, dramatically stumbling around and tugging at her daughter, “Help! Its got me!”

She stumbled around, spinning and flailing her arms and shouting under Elaria’s shrieking laughter. With a final, muffled cry, the woman crumpled to the ground. And remained flat on her back, motionless. Elaria slowly sat up, ears drooped in concern. “Mom?...Mom?!”

Just as Jaina started forward, concerned that somehow she had managed to actually get hurt, the high elf bolted upright with a playful growl, reaching to tickle her daughter’s sides. **“Brainnnssss!!”**

Elaria screamed, scrambling away from her. “Zombie!” She finally noticed Jaina and switched directions, making a beeline for her with her mother hot on her heels, “Miss Proudmoore! _Help!!”_

Giggling madly, the little girl ducked behind her and grabbed onto her skirt, using her as a shield. “Eat _her_ brain, its bigger!”

“Elaria!” Jaina blushed, forced to spin in a circle, dragged along with the girl.

“I only like elf brains!” Her mother growled, crouching and chasing them in the tight circle. Jaina felt a little like a dog chasing its tail. Or that she would faint each time those muscles brushed against her hips.

Finally, with a triumphant cry of ‘Gotcha!’ the elven woman grabbed Elaria, tugging her away from Jaina. She held her close and making loud snarling chomping noises into her hair. Her daughter shrieked in delight, kicking and trying to push her away. “Nooooo!”

Jaina stepped back, resting her cheek on her hand, her heart fluttering at the display. It was so cute- and she was so good with her daughter. Beautiful, playful, good with children...Tides, could she be any _more_ attractive? She could spend all day watching them interact, and secretly dream of being part of it. But sadly, she could see other children starting to approach, some with their parents in tow and some running for the playground to get in the few minutes of play time before the bell rang. Right, she had to unlock the door. And get ready. And _not_ stare at the other woman.

The elf appeared to notice the approaching students too, for she stopped chomping with a reluctant sigh, “Alright, you little monster,” She said, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek before setting her down. “Get inside before Miss Proudmoore arrests you for being late.”

“ _Mooooom!_ I’m not late! Besides, she can’t arrest me!” Elaria protested, hugging her mother’s knees tight, burying her face in her jeans.

“As far as you know,” She teased, tweaking an ear, “Its part of her super secret teacher powers. Go on, love, I’ll be here to pick you up.”

Elaria didn’t move, and Jaina felt her heart aching when she realized the little girl was afraid her mother would leave again. It wasnt really her place, but she wanted to reassure her that her mom would be back. However, Elaria spoke before she could, “I’m sick, we gotta go home.”

Despite the reason for it, Jaina snorted inelegantly. She hastily clapped a hand over her mouth when the older elf looked up and winked at her. Would she ever not be blushing around her?

“Well...” She drawled, tipping Elaria’s head back to put a hand on her forehead, “ _Belore_ , you're right! I think you might have fibberidus. The only cure for that is frog brain soup- and I believed we passed a troll deli on the way here, they’re bound to have some…”

Elaria blanched white, hastily tearing away from her mother and grabbing a bag stashed in the corner that Jaina hadn’t noticed. She shoved by her to rush into the classroom, calling over her shoulder. “Nevermind I feel better bye Mom!”

Jaina found herself laughing with the other woman, enjoying the light, happy sound.

“Little monster,” She said again, fondly, “I hope she hasn’t caused you too much trouble, Miss Proudmoore.”

“N-not at all!” Jaina hurried to assure her, relenting at the disbelieving look that earned her, “Well...she can be a bit of a handful, but I would be bored without her here, I think. And please, Miss- or Mrs?- Windrunner, call me Jaina,”

“Miss,” She held out her hand, eyes crinkling with mirth, “But, if I call you Jaina you must call me Sylvanas.”

Sylvanas. Jaina took her hand, marvelling at the soft skin even with the callouses she could feel. Her heart was pounding loud enough she was almost sure the elven woman- Sylvanas- could hear it. Or feel her racing pulse. Either way, she was almost sure her attraction was written plain on her face. Tides, kill her now.

“I’ll see you at pick up time, Jaina,” Sylvanas murmured, letting go of her hand and making to leave. “Don’t let her give you too much grief.”

“I-I won’t,” Jaina stammered, standing aside to let other children trickle in. “I’ll...see you later.”

Sylvanas waved a hand behind her, heading towards the parking lot, trading greetings with other parents. And affording Jaina a rather lovely view of her shapely ass, hugged by her tight jeans. 

The dreams would probably get worse with a name on her lips, and the view of her figure displayed by her tight clothes...There went her hope of getting over her crush. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen.... **listen**...the first part was an accident I swear. 
> 
>   ~~no it wasnt im a goddamn liar this has been in my phone for ages~~
> 
> But Now I can actually use Sylvanas's name thank christ


	3. I Scream, You Scream, I Scream Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### one of these days i'm going to run out of ideas and not be able to churn out a chapter a day and then i'll be the one in trouble 

The week was _horrendous._ In a way. Jaina’s dreams only got worse with each passing day, with each sentence she traded with Sylvanas. Every day she saw her, bright and early, on the playground with Elaria. Sometimes there were other children present, and they would join in on the roughhousing with the two elves. Often times it was purely adorable. Other times Jaina was certain she was going to die on the spot.

She almost had a heart attack on Wednesday when she saw Sylvanas, in yet another tank top displaying her arms, doing pushups. With children on her back. Piling on her until she couldn’t handle it and collapsed under the weight, red faced and panting. And then she walked over to Jaina to talk to her as the kids ran off, apparently not thinking anything about lifting the hem of her tank top to wipe sweat from her face, smiling all the while. And showing her well defined abs, glimmering with sweat.

Abs that Jaina didn’t need to know about when she had a classroom of rowdy children to teach. Abs that Melissa had seen as well, and wasted absolutely no time bringing up during lunch, not even letting her have that break from the invasive thoughts. Abs that, through sheer force of will, she managed to purge from her mind after lunch. All the way through the rest of the day, until Sylvanas was there at pickup time, and the children demanded she do the pushups again so they could dogpile her. Then Jaina was treated to a repeat of her panting, red face and glistening, toned muscles.

Jaina didn’t even have the patience to wait that night. As soon as she got home her hand plunged down her pants, images of Sylvanas panting- below her, above her, pressed into the bed- in her mind. She hadn’t even made it further than her living room. At least not the first time. 

Tides, it really had been _far_ too long if she was this affected. By a woman she barely knew, no less!

But needless to say, she hadn’t gotten very much rest that night. Or the night after. Really, the whole week had been bad for Jaina getting _any_ sort of rest, so it wasn't like it was any worse. And unfortunately, her lack of rest showed. Her coworkers kept giving her concerned looks, taking turns asking if she was getting sick. Even her students noticed her haggard appearance, whispering amongst themselves when they thought she couldn’t hear. The innocent little faces full of worry chased her constantly around the room, several of the shyer ones clustering close to her as if hoping to help.

She had even gotten more hugs than usual. The cutest of which was when one of the little orcs had hugged her tight, solemnly telling her that his dad said hugs were the best medicine. It was heart meltingly sweet, all of their concern. She waved it all off, of course, reassuring them all she wasn’t getting sick. Though no one believed her. She didn't blame them.

But really, she just needed a treat. Something to lift her spirits up on a Friday evening. Something to carry her through the weekend, and hopefully let her think about things other than a certain high elf.

And in Jaina’s mind, there was no better treat than sweets- specifically a scoop each of Double Chocolate Chunk and Fresh Strawberry ice cream at Sweetberry’s. The high elf proprietor had a *gift* for making ice cream. It never failed to make Jaina’s day, on the rare occasion she indulged herself.

Thankfully, it was only a short drive away from her house, making it easy to stop on the way home. Just the anticipation of her treat was enough to get her mind off her current predicament.

She opened the door, the bell jingling merrily above her. The sweet scent of ice cream swirled around her, and she took a deep, happy breath.

The she promptly choked on it when a high, excited voice called out “Miss Proudmoore!”

Oh no. Oh _please_ no.

Sure enough, seated at the counter were Elaria and her mother. Elaria’s ears were pricked up in joy, and she was all but vibrating in excitement. Sylvanas turned her head towards the door at her daughter’s cry, her own ears twitching, “Ah, Jaina, hello!”

“Come eat ice cream with us!” Elaria invited eagerly, jumping off her stool to run over to her. “Its really good! I got a sundae, but mom only got one scoop! And its _vanilla_.” 

The last word was said with all the disdain a child could muster, and Jaina smiled both at that and her mother’s thoroughly indignant look.

“I happen to like vanilla,” Sylvanas protested, “Besides, its _Suramar_ vanilla.”

Elaria rolled her eyes, and Jaina bit her lip to stop her laugh at the overly dramatic gesture. The girl turned around, fixing her mother with a look, “So? Its vanilla!”

“So, its fancy and pretentious vanilla. It makes it taste even better.”

Jaina tried to smother her laugh at Elaria’s sniff, as it she was offended at the very idea that anything could help increase the flavor of vanilla. She must not have done a very good job, for Sylvanas winked at her as soon Elaria turned around. Something told her Sylvanas only got vanilla to get this exact reaction from her daughter.

“Come on!” Elaria encouraged her again, tugging at her hand. She pulled with all her strength, leaning back with the effort, “Come eat ice cream with us!”

Jaina blushed, staying firmly in place, “O-oh, I couldn't possibly-!”

Elaria pouted up at her, ears drooping low and glowing eyes wide and imploring. It was a trap. Jaina knew very well that it was a trap. It was a trap and she had to resist-  
And then her lower lip started to tremble and Jaina’s resolve went straight down the drain. Fuck. “Alright,” Jaina groaned, “Alright!”

The girl’s ears bounced up immediately, just as she knew they would, and her lips stretched into a wide grin, showing of her tiny baby fangs. Tides help her, it was still just as adorable. Elaria tugged her hand again, “ _Yes!_ Come on!”

“You have to let her get her ice cream first, little star.” Sylvanas called, sounding thoroughly amused. 

The girl sighed, very put upon, and changed directions. With a fond shake of her head, Jaina let herself be led to the ice cream. To her slight horror, Fialla Sweetberry was leaning against her counter, smirking at the display. 

“Hey, Jaina,” The high elf’s smirk widened at the way her blush grew, “What can I get for you? The usual?”

“Yes please,” Jaina murmured, studiously avoiding her eyes. That was another reason she liked Sweetberry’s- even as rarely as she came in, Fialla considered her a regular, and remembered her order. Though that had the unfortunate side effect that meant she was free to tease.

“The usual?” Elaria piped up. She put one hand on the metal edge of the case, and used the other’s grip on Jaina to pull herself up and look in the case. “What’s the usual? It isn't _vanilla_ is it?”

Jaina helped boost her up with a laugh, letting her see Fialla reach in with her scoops, “Nope. A scoop of Double Chocolate Chunk, and a scoop of Fresh Strawberry.”

“That sounds good,” Elaria agreed, her ears pricking forward in interest, “Mom sent me and Aunt Vereesa a box of chocolate covered strawberries last Valentines. They were really good!”

“Exactly,” Jaina smiled, setting her back down to the floor and taking the offered cup of ice cream. She moved to the register to pay, the girl trotting alongside her. “They’re one of my favorite things to eat,”

Elaria grinned up at her innocent happiness, “Maybe you can ask mom for a box too!”

Jaina faltered, almost dropping her cash. Fialla appeared absolutely delighted. Giving her a warning look, Jaina mouthed ‘Don’t’ and very deliberately and pointedly dropped all of her change in the tip jar.

Her silence bought, Fialla gave her one final wink and an “Enjoy!” before moving on to another task. Elaria took her hand again as soon as possible, merrily dragging her over to the stools near her mother. She clambered up onto her own, Sylvanas reaching down to grab a fistful of her shirt to pull her up.

Jaina sat on her other side, grateful for the fact Elaria was a buffer between them. And then she noticed Sylvanas didn’t have a cup or a dish, but a cone. She almost stumbled into her own seat, but thankfully Sylvanas’s attention was focused on her daughter and didn't seem to notice.

“I was just telling mom about our project!” Elaria reported, picking up her spoon and digging back into her sundae. “About the water cycle! And the butterflies!” 

The butterflies? She couldn't mean...“Elaria!” Jaina half scolded, “The butterflies were supposed to be a secret for mid-year open house!”

The little girl didn’t look at all repentant, eyes gleaming up at her impishly, “Oops.”

Little gremlin, Jaina shook her head fondly, unable to resist mussing up her hair. She earned a childish scowl in return, but it was far too cute to take seriously. Besides, considered it appropriate revenge.

“Sorry,” Sylvanas apologized, though her eyes shone with the same mischief. Looking at the almost identical looks, Jaina had a sudden feeling of sympathy for Vereesa, and an odd sense of foreboding for herself. “I _told_ her not to tell me,” Sylvanas continued, trying and failing to look innocent.

“You did not!” Elaria immediately protested, shoving at her mom’s shoulder. “You did _not!_ You’re going to get me in trouble!”

Jaina burst out laughing at the sheer indignation the girl manage to muster. Sylvanas shoved back at her, holding her ice cream away defensively when Elaria flailed at her arms. “Tell her mom! _Tell her!_ ”

“Fine!” Sylvanas whined, frowning petulantly. But her ears were perked up, and her eyes still shining. “Its my fault, Jaina. I asked her what you're working on, since I missed the start of the year open house. I had no idea what to expect. As far as I know, you could have been preparing them into an army, and one parent ends up a sacrifice.”

Elaria exploded into mad giggles, indignation forgotten, and Jaina’s laughter grew. She shook her head, sharing a grin with the other woman. This time, she was the one to wink, “Sorry, we save the sacrifice for the end of the year.”

“Take all my fun, why don’t you?” Sylvanas sniffed, “What have I been doing pushups for if not to defend myself from a swarm of tiny monst- I mean my adorable daughter’s equally adorable classmates?” She patted Elaria’s head, the picture of innocence.  
Jaina snorted, taking a spoonful of her ice cream and popping it into her mouth. Delicious. She hummed in pleasure, relishing the taste of fresh strawberry and rich, smooth chocolate. The satisfying crunch of the hard bits of chocolate mixed in. “I guess you’ll have to wait for the end of the year, hm?”

“I suppose so,” Sylvanas agreed, taking a lick of her ice cream and picking up a napkin to wipe at some chocolate on Elaria’s face with her other hand. “So how long have you been teaching, Jaina?”

“Oh, only a few years now,” Jaina murmured. She took another bite, giving a modest shrug, “I studied at Dalaran University, dual major, and got my master’s in both education and child psychology.”

“That’s quite impressive,” Sylvanas said in admiration.

Elaria’s nose scrunched in confusion, yet another smear of ice cream on her cheek despite her mother's best efforts. “What’s a masters? And psyco- psychlogy?”

“Psychology,” Jaina corrected patiently, nudging the napkin dispenser closer to her. “It’s a study of the mind. A master’s degree is when someone finishes college, but then keeps going to learn even more, until they earn an advanced degree. Does that make sense?”

The little elf canted her head, thinking it over. Her ears twitched rather adorably in thought. “Oh. Yeah, I guess.”

An idea sparked in her mind, and Jaina gave her a sly look, “Having a master’s also means I can arrest students for being late.”

Elaria gasped, face suffused with horror. She whipped her head around to look at her mother, seeking confirmation. Sylvanas managed to hold a straight face for a moment. She nodded gravely, but started to snicker halfway through. That gave way to full blown laughter, and Jaina lost it.

Comprehension slowly dawned on the girl while the adults laughed. Elaria scowled up at her, highly offended that she had lied, “Miss _Proudmoore!_ ”

“Sorry sweetheart,” Jaina chuckled, ruffling her hair again. “I couldn’t resist.”

“At least you have ice cream,” Sylvanas pointed out with a grin, nudging the dish. “That should get you through the trials of dealing with us.”

“I might need more chocolate,”

“Well, if you would stop wearing half of it…”

Jaina snorted, schooling her face into mild interest when Elaria pouted at her again, scrubbing roughly at the stain on her mouth.

They chatted for awhile, teasing and laughing, playfully arguing about the merits of different ice cream flavors, enjoying their treats- and watching Elaria all but inhale the rest of her sundae. Jaina couldn’t help but marvel at how easy it was between them. How so very easy and delightful it was to actually talk to Sylvanas. How nice it was to just _be_. With both of them.

While telling Sylvanas about some of the off-the-wall questions her students could ask, she noticed odd movement out of the corner of her eye. Elaria was twisting and contorting her face in odd ways, ears flat in determination.

“What are you doing?” Jaina couldn’t help but halt her story to ask, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. A quiet Elaria was a scheming Elaria.

“Hm?” Elaria blinked up at her, and, curiously, spat out a cherry. Jaina belatedly noticed her plate had about seven of the little fruits, swimming in the leftover runoff of her sundae. “Mom does this thing with cherries- I’m trying to learn how!”

“Oh?” Jaina glanced up at the other woman, finding her smiling down at her daughter. Gentle and encouraging.

“You’ll get it one day, Ela.” She assured her, giving her head a loving pat. 

“Yeah- hey you should do the thing now!” Elaria grabbed a cherry, covered in chocolate and melted ice cream and held it out. “You gotta show Miss Proudmoore!”

Sylvanas took another lick at her cone before leaning over to pluck the cherry stem out with her teeth. She took it into her mouth, and Jaina saw her jaw working a bit. A few seconds later, Sylvanas stuck out her tongue. Resting on the very tip was the stem- tied into a perfect knot. She delicately plucked it off and set it on a corner of Elaria’s dish. “Ta-da,”

Jaina’s cheeks were burning, her jaw slack and eyes wide. Her spoon hung out of the corner of her mouth, forgotten. _Tides save her._

“Isn’t it cool?!” Elaria beamed at her, “She can even eat the cherry and take the pit out at the same time- but she doesn’t like this kind of cherry. But look, she can do it with two!”

Sylvanas sighed, doing a very bad job at acting put out, and obligingly took two more stems. When she stuck her tongue out again, the two knots rested side by side. Then, as if trying to kill Jaina, she closed her mouth over them again. It took longer, her jaw working more visibly, but once more, she her tongue poked out and the knotted stems were tied together at either end, forming a small circle.

Tides, she was beyond saving. She was going to die.

Elaria grinned, her eyes sparkling. “So cool! I’m gonna lear- oh. Hey mom, your ice cream is melting,”

“Oh.” Sylvanas blinked, raising her cone slightly. The last bits of her ice cream had dripped, leaving a sweet trail down the cone and over her fingers. She leaned forward, running her tongue up, following the trail. The pink muscle twisted around both her fingers and the cone, lapping up every single drop.

Oh fuck. _Oh fuck._ Jaina felt like she was on fire, and wouldn’t be at all surprised if she actually was. The first dream she had, of that talented tongue- apparently even more talented than she thought- doing _other things_ swam to the forefront of her mind. She choked, starting to cough harshly, her forgotten spoon clattering down on the counter.

Both elves gave her looks of concern. Elaria even stood up on her stool to start patting her on the back. Sylvanas half rose, ears set in alarm, “Are you alright, Jaina?”

“I-I’m fine!” Jaina stood abruptly, almost dropping her cup of ice cream. Stumbling against the stool, she stammered out, “I- I’m sorry I have to go, I-uhm I just remembered some, some work I had to do. I’ll see you on Monday!”

Leaving her dignity behind, Jaina hurriedly fled the shop. Under the chime of the bell, she could hear Elaria say “I told you she was getting sick! She was all red and everything!”

So much for ice cream taking her mind off things, Jaina groaned. This weekend would be no better than the last it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: Ice Cream in Hell  
> Jaina is Too Thirsty to be able to handle this, and credit to UninspiredPoet for the whole Sylvanas lifting her shirt to wipe the face and showing her abs, which was shamelessly inspired by their story Montevallo


	4. A Change in Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### ok this one gave me such shit. it was like pulling teeth trying to get it to just behave and be written, so it is what it is before i lose my mind. also i know nothing about cars

After fleeing the ice cream parlor, Friday night found Jaina at a bar with her two closest friends, bemoaning her current predicament. 

“She’s so kind and funny and good with her daughter and...and she’s just so hot it should be illegal!” She complained, tossing back the rest of her beer. “Freakin’ _illegal!_ ”

Kinndy giggled at her, waving her hand for refills. “Should we call the police or the firemen?”

“ _Yes._ ” Jaina insisted feelingly, the joke flying over her head, “I mean, who the hell does that with their _tongue?_ ”

Her best friends burst into laughter. The gnome, just as tipsy as she herself was if not moreso, listed dangerously to the side of her barstool.

“Don’t make me cut you off, Sparkshine.” Pained threatened. Her old roommate was their designated driver tonight, sticking to water and likely lamenting her misfortune of drawing the short straw. She steadied Kinndy, shaking her head in exasperation.

“You aren’t the bartender.”

“I’m the driver. I can leave you here.”

Jaina half folded over the bar, sloppily propping her head up in her hand and guffawing. “She has you there. Lightweight.”

“Hey!” Kinndy exclaimed. She wobbled up to stand on her stool to get a height advantage, “I’m not the one lusting over a woman and turning into some- I don’t know. You’re too damn thirsty is what I mean!“

“I am _not!_ ”

Pained rolled her eyes, gently reaching over the gnome’s head to brush away Jaina’s accusing finger, and then push Kinndy back down. “You really are.”

Betrayed, Jaina stared at her new beer in a sulk. She was not _too_ thirsty for Sylvanas. She was just...appreciative. Yeah. Appreciative.

“Face it Jaina, you’re like a dehydrated woman in a desert, and she’s the oasis.” Pained continued, raising her water in a mock toast at Jaina’s scowl.

“A very _sexy_ oasis.” Kinndy giggled into her new drink, hooting when Jaina flipped her off. Definitely more tipsy than her. Sailing past that into fully drunk, it seemed.

“Point is- you need to get laid so you stop drooling over her.” Pained said bluntly, very slowly sliding Kinndy’s drink away from her when she looked away. “Find someone to have some fun with.”

“I don’t want to ‘get laid’!” Jaina shot back immediately, “I want to take her out somewhere nice- I want to get to know her better! I want to learn her favorite foods and places, and her hobbies and dreams and _then_ I want to get laid! As long as its _her_ doing the- doing the laying!”

“Hell yeah!” Kinndy leapt up again, raising her fists, “You get her, girl! Show her what a catch you- hey, where’s my drink?”

“You know if you date her, her daughter is included in the package, right?” Pained studiously ignored Kinndy’s search, the beer hidden behind her. “You don’t just get the hot mom. You get the kid too. And haven’t you called her a little shit before?”

“She _is_ a little shit.” Jaina glared at her, suddenly defensive of her student. “But she’s also sweet, and clever, and kind, and I’m not an idiot Pained, I know they’re a package deal!”

The elf just leaned forward, eyes serious and intense. “You’re okay with that? With possibly becoming a parent to her?”

“Of course I am!”

“Jaina’s gonna be a mom!” Kinndy forgot her search for her drink, drunkenly falling back into her seat when Pained lightly tugged her down. “You’re gonna be a mom, Jaina!”

“If you grow a pair and ask her out.” The night elf was there to rain on the parade and remind her she actually needed to _do something about it_.

Jaina whined, setting her head against the bar. “Shit. I forgot about that part. Fuck- what if she doesn’t like me? What if I’m just her kids teacher, that’s always embarrassing herself around her? Tides, she probably thinks I’m an idiot.”

“Get something super sexy to wear,” the gnome suggested, clumsily patting her arm. “Show off what you got so that next time you see her, _she’s_ the one drooling!”

“Kinndy. I teach kindergarten. School is like the only place I see her.”

“...right.” Kinndy frowned, rubbing her lips, “Pop some buttons when only she can see?”

“Kinndy!”  
“For Elune’s sake, she’s just a woman. Tell her you like her and get it over with!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------  


Despite the somewhat unhelpful ‘advice’ from her friends, Jaina woke up the next morning with a plan. Or part of one, at least.  
Some new clothes wouldn’t be remiss- she had been meaning to shop for a few outfits lately anyway. Jaina very much doubted she would just be as blunt as Pained wanted her to be, but a little less running away flustered was in order. Besides, she was right. Sylvanas _was_ just a woman. She was still human- or elf, rather.

Plan in mind, Jaina grabbed her keys and set off, aiming for a nice outdoor mall strip. It had the perfect mix of upscale and casual shops, and everything in between. She was bound to find something nice. And if she happened to find something a little more… _date orientated,_ that was just a bonus.

She drove along in a happier mood than she had been in for days, humming along to the radio. This might actually work, she thought giddily. Things finally seemed to be turning around, her shitty luck over the last week was gone.

She should have known better. As if to spite her, her car let out an odd hiss, and white smoke began to billow from the hood. “Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!” Jaina cried, hastily throwing on her hazards and pulling off to the side. Thank the Tides the road was mostly empty.

As soon as she turned the car off, she leaned her head against the steering wheel with a soft whine. Tides, what had she done to deserve this? Could it get any worse?  
Again, she should have known better than to even _think_ that. 

There was a brief honk, and she into her rearview to see a car coming to rest behind her. To her mounting horror, a very familiar high elf stepped out and started to approach. _Oh for fucks sake._

Groaning softly, Jaina started to thump her head against her steering wheel, swearing up a storm.Then there was a knock on the window, and she glanced up to see stormy grey eyes looking back at her in surprise. “Hey,” Jaina offered weakly as she stepped out of her car.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Sylvanas smiled back at her, shaking her head, “Want me to take a look?”

Oh thank the Tides, the Light, Elune, Belore and every other damn deity she could think of- there was finally just a smidge of mercy for her, it didn’t seem like Sylvanas was going to mention yesterday.  
The elf was staring at her with a gentle, expectant look. Right, she had asked a question.

“O-oh, yes please.” Jaina said shyly, reaching back in her car to pop the hood.

Sylvanas slipped off her flannel button up, wrapping it around her hand to protect herself from the heat radiating from the car and leaving herself in a tank top.

So much for mercy. Jaina couldn’t help but stare, her mouth going dry. Her eyes took a slow sweep along Sylvanas’s form, admiring the firm muscles in her arms and back. The curve of her waist and breasts, the firm swell of her ass when she leaned over to peer at the engine, waving away the smoke. Jaina was just thankful the hiss of the engine covered up her whimper of longing. Jaina imagined those strong arms wrapping around her, lifting her. Imagined feeling the weight of Sylvanas’s breasts in her hands, and her hips rocking against her own.

“I think it’s your radiator leaking,” She dimly heard Sylvanas say, “I can fix it, temporarily. I should be able to make it driveable long enough for us to get to a mechanic.”

“Mhmm...wait- _us_?” Jaina balked, the last words filtering in slowly, breaking her away from her daydreaming. “Us? As in...you’re going with me?”

“Why not?” Sylvanas asked absently, “That way if you break down again, I can help.”

“Oh,” Jaina agreed, watching Sylvanas straighten back up. “I guess...that makes sense?”

“I have a kit in my car,” The elf said, unwrapping her hand, “I’ll go get it, and then we can take off.”

“Okay…” Jaina agreed, watching the gentle sway of her hips as she walked away. Fuck her life. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------  


“So what’s the damage?” Sylvanas called to her as she came out of Mekkatorque’s Auto. The elf was leaning against her car, arms crossed over her chest. She had insisted on waiting, despite Jaina’s reassurances that she could go.

“Its the radiator,” Jaina confirmed, shifting her purse up her shoulder. She shook her head wryly, “Gelbin’s an old friend, and is going to squeeze me in between clients. It should only take about four hours. Still, so much for going to the outlet mall.”

Sylvanas’s ears pricked up, her head canting curiously. “Actually, I was heading there too. I’d be happy to take you along, and then we can come back and pick up your car.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose-” Jaina stammered, “I couldn’t possibly ask that of you.”

“Good thing you didn’t ask then, hm?” Sylvanas smiled, opening the car door for her with a flourish, “Come on, company is always better for shopping.”

Jaina hesitated, but only briefly. She heard Pained’s voice in her mind, yelling at her to just _go with her._ To seize her chance. And obviously, she told herself, Sylvanas didn’t mind her presence, didn’t think of her as just a bumbling fool. She matched the elf’s smile, shaking her head at her antics. “Alright- but you have to let me treat you to lunch to thank you.”

“Deal,” Sylvanas laughed with her, closing the door and moving around to the driver’s side.

Jaina smoothed her shirt down, absently wishing she had worn something a bit nicer than an old university t shirt. She glanced around the interior of the car curiously, smiling at the obvious signs of a child. A few markers, spilled cereal, snacks, a coat, an empty juice box, and oddly enough a single shoe. 

“Sorry about the mess.” Sylvanas chuckled, sliding into her seat. “Ela and I went grocery shopping yesterday, so naturally, cereal was thrown.”

“I see,” Jaina nodded sagely, still smiling “And the shoe?”

Sylvanas blinked, twisting around to look, “Huh. So that’s where that went.”

Jaina burst into laughter, shaking her head at the crooked grin the other woman gave her as she threw the car into drive. 

“I’m surprised Elaria isn’t with you,” Jaina remarked when her laughter died, slowly relaxing. “Didn’t want to risk another cereal war?”

“Buying Winter Veil presents.” Sylvanas smirked, “But avoiding getting cereal in my hair is always a bonus. What are you out shopping for?”

Jaina shrugged faintly, “New clothes.”

“Paint stains from grubby little monsters?”

The human snorted, glancing down at her jeans that did indeed have paint stains. Many in the shapes of little hands. That was an easy enough reason, and true enough. “Pretty much.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------  


Once again, it was so very easy to talk to her. To relax in her presence and be herself. Sylvanas was genuinely sweet and funny, easily making her laugh. They covered a wide range of topics, not just Jaina’s job. Which meant one of her biggest worries, that Sylvanas only saw her as her daughter’s teacher, was soothed.  
It seemed that maybe, just maybe, Sylvanas was enjoying being around her just as much as Jaina did.  
They walked the strip mall together instead of splitting apart. Jaina got to see where Elaria got her mischievous personality. In the toy store, Sylvanas all but pounced on a remote control car available for demo, zooming it around the set up track in glee. She ended up grabbing two, innocently telling Jaina one was a spare in response to the look she had gotten. Jaina hadn’t believed it for a second, of course, only rolling her eyes when Sylvanas saw something else and eagerly ran to it.

It seemed she was determined to spoil her daughter, but most everything was something two or more people could use together. A magnetic dart board, a new racing game, a foam football, and a toy bow and arrow set. Both of which Jaina _knew_ were going to end up in her classroom.

“You’re replacing anything she breaks in my classroom when she sneaks those in,” Jaina warned her playfully as they headed to get lunch.

“Of course,” Sylvanas agreed loftily, “Though I’m sure my little angel would never.”

“Oh _please_. That’s bullshit and you know it,” Jaina giggled, bumping their hips together lightly. “I give it four days after school starts before those arrows are flying around the room.”

“Jaina, I am offended by the very suggestion!” The elf scolded her, holding open the door to the little restaurant. “She’s my daughter! It won’t take her nearly that long!”

Jaina couldn’t help but laugh, smacking her on the arm as she walked by, snorting at her exaggerated wince. “Incorrigible.”

Sylvanas winked, nudging her back as they followed the hostess. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------  


“Thank you, for this,” Jaina said when they made it back to the mechanic, shopping bags in hand. “It was fun,”

“It was,” Sylvanas agreed, eyes flicking past her.

Jaina half turned, finding Gelbin waving. “Oh, I guess I’m-”  
Her voice died, brain promptly short circuiting when soft lips brushed the top of her cheekbone.

“We should do this again some time,” That smooth voice filled her ears over the sudden pounding of her heart. “I’ll see you on Monday, Jaina.”

She was dimly aware of Sylvanas leaving, of her car pulling away, but she unable to make a sound in reply or even move. Was breathing still mandatory? A cough finally drew her attention, breaking her out of her trance. Jaina cupped her burning cheek, looking down. Gelbin stood at her side, staring up at her knowingly and wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Don’t even start.” She tried to warn, her blush only deepening at the squeak in her voice and the gnome’s responding laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops Jaina's dead again


	5. Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ######  Elaria is a gremlin still

Monday couldn’t come soon enough. Jaina’s nerves had been frazzled ever since she and Sylvanas had picked up her car. Ever since impossibly soft lips had brushed a kiss over her cheek.  
What did it mean? Did it mean _anything_? High elves were a more tactile people than humans, maybe a kiss on the cheek was just Sylvanas being friendly. Jaina knew what _she_ wanted it to mean. She dreamt of kissing her for real, and those lips kissing other places, and desperately wanted that dream to be true.  
But what if she was just getting her hopes up for nothing? When she called her friends, they had predictably told her to just be straightforward and ask. So that’s what she would do! ….maybe.

Jaina was both dreading and anxious to see Sylvanas, still struggling to form a concrete plan. What would she say? What _could_ she say?

She rounded the building, already smiling at the now familiar sounds of Sylvanas and Elaria on the playground. The elves were at the swingset, Sylvanas pushing her daughter as the girl called for her to go higher. And then she noticed Jaina when she was about halfway across the yard.

Elaria leapt from the swing, landing and stumbling before darting towards her. Sylvanas was left with an empty swing, a bit bemused. From what Jaina could see of the position of her ears, the other woman was quite sheepish and apologetic.

Jaina gave her a baffled look as Elaria skidded to a stop in front of her. The girl glared up at her, ears quivering.

“Good morning?” Jaina offered cautiously, only getting a scowl in return. “What’s wrong, Ela?”

“You and mom went to lunch!” She accused. “Without me! You ran away from ice cream and then went to lunch!”

Oh. Wincing subtly, Jaina lowered herself to kneel before her. The little elf looked very upset with her, her long ears drooping low. She glanced up to see Sylvanas watching her. Not warning, or cautious, just… watching. “Your mom found me when I was having car trouble, and I bought her lunch to thank her. We didn’t mean to exclude you.”

Elaria turned her scowl to the ground, sniffing lightly.  
“Honest, sweetheart.” Jaina gently pulled her close in a hug, and little hands came up to clutch at her sweater. “I would have loved to see you too, but it was spontaneous.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Elaria mumbled petulantly into her shoulder.

“It means we didn’t plan it,” Jaina explained patting her back. “It was random.”

“So then...you’ll come have dinner at our house?” Elaria leaned back, studying her intensely. “Tonight? We can make Sailor’s Pie.”

“I don’t know how to make Sailor’s Pie, little star.” Sylvanas cautioned, drawing level with them and offering a hand down to help Jaina up. She didn't seem at all bothered by her daughter volunteering her to open her home and make dinner for Jaina.

Elaria grabbed onto her mother, climbing up like a monkey. Sylvanas easily adjusted to it, wrapping an arm under her to hold her up. “It’s her favorite!” Elaria whispered into her ear, oblivious to the fact Jaina could hear her just fine. “We gotta make her favorite!”

Sylvanas nodded sagely, murmuring back, “I guess I’ll have to look up a recipe.”

“Sylvanas, you don’t have to,” Jaina shook her head. “I don’t want to impose on you-”

Elaria turned to face her, pouting. 

Oh Tides, not the pout. The wide, shining eyes and lowered ears- it would be the death of her. She looked up to Sylvanas for help, only to find an identical kicked-puppy look. _Shit._

Jaina put a hand to her face, trying to hide her burning cheeks. “Alright! I’ll join you for Sailor’s Pie.”

“Yes!!” Elaria grinned, and her mother gave Jaina an impish smile. The girl wiggled down, beaming up at them both. 

“I guess I have to go find a recipe and get the ingredients,” Sylvanas mused, tweaking her daughter’s ears. “Anything else you want, love?”

“ _Lam’dal!_ ” Elaria said immediately, bouncing happily. “Can we have _lam’dal_ tonight?”

“Only if we have extra veggies.” Sylvanas tapped a thoughtful finger on her chin. “Green beans, or cabbage?”

“Yuck!” She protested, looking up at Jaina beseechingly. “Doesn’t Sailor’s pie have veggies?”

“Afraid not,” Jaina grinned, “But I’m not particularly fond of cabbage either.”

“Peas then?” Elaria hesitantly asked, sighing in relief when her mother nodded.

“And squash,” Sylvanas added, hiding her smile at her daughter’s groan. “We have both, or no _lam’dal._ ”

“Fine,” Elaria pouted, reaching up to take Jaina’s hand and tug her towards the classroom. “You gotta open the room, Miss Proudmoore.”

“R-right,” Jaina found herself flushing at the soft look Sylvanas gave her when her daughter took her hand.

“I’ll see you two later then,” The other woman murmured, giving her daughter’s head a brief caress. “Don’t cause too much trouble, Ela.”

“I won’t!” Elaria promised, pulling Jaina away.

She couldn’t help but trade a wry look with Sylvanas as she followed the girl. As if trouble and Elaria didn’t go hand in hand. Still, it was the softness in her eyes that chased her through the day.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------

Surprisingly, while energetic, Elaria didn’t cause _too_ much trouble. The only real incident was when fingerpainting turned into facepainting, in the most literal sense. Which resulted in the children with a myriad of colors in their hair, eyebrows and fur in some cases. It was a bit of a trial to have to explain to the parents why their kids were a veritable rainbow.

Maybe it was the promise of whatever _lam’dal_ was, or maybe it was the promise of the dinner in general. Either way, she was thankful Elaria had mostly behaved. She needed all of her focus to handle dinner with Sylvanas. Dinner that she was cooking. For what might be a date. With Sylvanas. And her daughter was involved.  
Yes, she was trying not to think too hard about that. Jaina rested her red face in her hands, groaning. Tides, what was it about Sylvanas that made her feel like a teenager all over again?

“Miss Proudmoore?” 

Oh not again. Jaina raised her head, sheepishly meeting the eyes of a bemused Pandaren. He was one of the last ones to get his child and lifted his grinning cub, who’s fur was stained purple and yellow. “What, er, happened here?”

“We face painted, papa!” Mei said cheerily, “It was really fun!”

“...And here I thought that meant painting _on_ faces.”

“Sorry Bao,” Jaina sighed, “It should come off with soap….hopefully. And the pictures they made will be hung up soon.”

The pandaren chuckled, slinging his daughter up on his broad shoulders. “I look forward to it.”

The pair waved as they left, trailed by two other families who seemed unable to get a hold on their snickering.

Sylvanas passed them as they left, doing a double take at the children before turning her bemused look to Jaina. “Jaina, why was that girl’s face purple?”

“Hi mom!” Elaria scampered over, one of her long eyebrows was green, the other speckled pink, and her blonde hair was streaked in blue and white. 

Jaina made a small noise of despair and set her burning face back into her hands.

“Jaina….why is _this_ girl’s eyebrow green?” At least Sylvanas was laughing, unlike some parents who had been less than pleased.

“Facepainting!” Elaria said brightly.

“You do know that’s not what that means, right?” Sylvanas knelt down, rubbing at a persistent smudge on the bridge of her nose. 

“Words can have multiple meanings.”

Jaina choked, sputtering into laughter as she raised her head. Sylvanas was staring at her, her face grave but ears quivering tellingly. “Jaina, you’re making my child too smart.”

“My deepest apologies, Miss Windrunner,” Jaina tried and failed to stop her giggles. “I’m afraid I was just doing my job.”

Sylvanas sniffed loftily, the picture of high elven disdain. “I suppose I’ll have to allow it. Dinner will be ready at six thirty, is that alright? Of course we would love if you came early.”

“I have some work to do, but I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Jaina confirmed, holding up a pen. “Though I’ll need your address.” 

“Oh, I can write it!” Elaria trotted over, happily taking hold of the pen and scrawling out the address on her notepad.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Jaina smiled at her, taking the paper back. Her handwriting was steadily improving, she noticed with a faint bit of pride. She always loved seeing the marks of her students improvement. “Look at how good your handwriting is getting!”

Elaria’s smile was glowing in pride, and she all but skipped back to take hold of her mother's hand. 

“We'll see you soon,” Sylvanas said, with that same soft look that made Jaina's heart flutter.

She managed to nod and squeak out an agreement as the two elves left. Glancing back down to the address, she studied it with a goofy grin. She might actually have a chance with Sylvanas.

Little feet rapidly pounding over concrete made her startle, and she only had a moment to lift her head before Elaria burst into the room in a panic. “Wait I wrote the wrong address that’s Aunt Vereesa's!!” 

Jaina barked out a laugh, steadying the girl when she half scrambled up into her lap to grab the paper. Of course it was, she mused, shaking her head fondly as Elaria took the pen again. Of course it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna get to the sylvania fluff this chapter, but it felt right to break it up so YOU GON WAIT LONGER
> 
> Lam'dal is a dessert, and yes I made it up. 'Dal' is star in Thalassian, and I'm declaring 'lam' to mean sweet. So. sweet stars i guess idk dont @me


	6. Is This Heaven? Wait, There's the Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At five o’clock, Jaina found herself pulling into the driveway of a modest home, parking alongside Sylvanas's car. She paused for a moment in the yard, taking it in. The mailbox was a mess of paint, tiny little handprints, which must have been from when Elaria was an infant, slapped all over painted high elf designs. A small net goal and a soccer ball were in the yard, and a bench swing on the porch.  
And in the large front window was a little high elf with her face smushed against the glass.  
Jaina had to stop on the small concrete path, overcome with laughter. 

The door flew open, Elaria leaping down the porch steps with an excited shout of “Miss Proudmoore! You're here!”

Jaina stumbled back a bit from the force of Elaria impacting with her knees. “I told you I was coming,”

“Well yeah,” Elaria rolled her eyes, taking hold of her hand to lead her to the house. Flour had joined some of the stubborn paint still in her hair, “I already did my homework, so I'm helping Mom! But she isn’t good at making the crust, so since you’re here you can help!”

“I'd love to,” Jaina smiled at her, removing her shoes at her insistence and following her through the short entry hall, taking her first glance around. It all spoke of comfort, of _home_. The walls were painted a soothing, sandy color, and lined with pictures. Elaria tugged her on before she could get a look, leading her to the left to a spacious open kitchen. There was a large bay window facing the back yard, with cushy bench seats below it.

And Sylvanas. Watching them the bar counter that created a small separation between the dining area and the kitchen. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and flour streaked over her cheek.

Somehow, Jaina found her even more breathtaking than usual. 

Maybe it was the gentle, welcoming look. Maybe it was how comfortable and relaxed she looked. Maybe it was the slim line of her neck, exposed by how her hair was up, and the cut of her shirt that called attention to her collar bones. 

“Come in, Jaina,” Sylvanas called, beckoning with a gesture, “I’m putting you to work, you get to make crust.”

“Elaria mentioned that it wasn't exactly your strong suit,” Jaina giggled, slowly following Elaria.

“Traitor.” Sylvanas scowled down at her daughter. 

“You suck at it, mom,” Elaria said frankly, clambering up onto a step stool. “But now Miss Proudmoore can help!” 

“I haven’t made crust in-” Jaina stopped, eyebrows raising high. The elf wore an apron that had a picture of a bundt cake, the words ‘I Like Big Bundts, I Cannot Lie’ emblazoned above it.

She lifted her eyes away from her chest, admittedly with some difficulty, to find Sylvanas smirking at her. _”Really?”_

“Vereesa got it for me,” Sylvanas defended herself innocently, passing Jaina her own apron and helping Elaria tie hers.

Jaina shook her head, taking the offered apron and noting with some trepidation that ‘Kiss the Cook’ was written on it. It was ridiculous, but Tides help her if she didn’t immediately hope Sylvanas would follow the instructions. Gods, so ridiculous. But her attention was taken when she glanced at Elaria’s apron. She had to laugh, finding a similar message- ‘Kiss the mini-Cook’.

“They’re a matching set!” Elaria beamed up at her. “Aunt Vereesa got these too- I think she thought mom wouldn’t like the one she’s wearing, but I don’t know why. Mom likes bun cakes!”

“ _Bundt_ cakes,” Sylvanas corrected over Jaina choking, her ears shaking with her repressed laughter. “And yes I do. We can make one for dessert next time,”

“N-next time?” Jaina put a hand on her chest, coughing and trying to recover her breath.

“Well, we can’t make it this time, we’re having _lam’dal_.” Sylvanas said like it should have been obvious, pushing the clumpy ball of half formed dough and the container of flour closer to Jaina. “But right now we need to focus and make the crust, or we won’t have any dinner.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------

It took perhaps longer than it should have, and resulted in flour on almost every flat surface, but eventually they got a passable crust made. Once it was rolled out, Sylvanas had shooed them from the kitchen to do the rest.

Elaria had immediately dragged her to a cozy looking family room, chattering excitedly about a brawling game she wanted her to play. 

Jaina studied the mantle above the TV while she set up the game. It was lined with art projects obviously made by Elaria, interspersed with a few photographs.

One in particular caught her eye. Sylvanas, wearing a gown of red and gold, standing under an arch covered in flowers. A high elf woman with brown hair, similarly dressed, was with her and holding Sylvanas's hands. Jaina's breath caught- it was a _wedding_ photo.

“Oh, that’s when Mom and Mama got married!” Elaria noticed where she was looking, and beamed up at the picture. 

_Married?_ She hadn't really thought about Elaria’s other parent before, and it was somewhat of a surprise to learn Sylvanas had been married. What had happened to her wife

“She was sick, and _Belore_ called her home after I was born,” Elaria told her, as if reading her mind. She was surprisingly nonchalant about it.

Jaina very hesitantly sat next to her, taking the offered controller with one hand and squeezing her shoulder with the other, “I'm sorry, Ela,”

But the girl just shook her head. “Mom says that what's important is she isn’t sick anymore, and to remember the good she did in our lives, not that she’s gone. I didn't get to know her, but she left me videos she made for me when mom was- uhm, pragnet? I miss her sometimes, even though I didnt know her, but Mom said that she's in every ray of sun, since she’s with _Belore_.”

“Pregnant,” Jaina corrected automatically, squeezing her arm again. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, “And that's a lovely way of looking at it.”

“It’s one of the main differences I've noticed between most human and quel’dorei cultures.” Sylvanas’s voice made her jump. The other woman walked down the two steps leading to the room, wiping her hands on her apron. “We like to remember the years we had together, rather than just mourn someone's passing.”

“Oh...” Still, there was a hint of wistfulness in Sylvanas's voice, and Jaina couldn't help her look of concern.

Sylvanas gave her a gentle, reassuring smile before reaching over the edge of the couch and lifting Elaria up, breaking the somber mood. Ignoring her shrieking laugh of protest, she flipped her daughter upside down and held her there.  
“She needs a handicap,” Sylvanas explained at Jaina's bemused look. “She plays this all the time with Rohnin and the twins. She's too good.”

Sylvanas rounded the side of the couch, still holding Elaria upside down. The girl bent her knees over her mother's strong shoulder, hanging there and giggling happily. She raised her controller, grinning at Jaina. “Ready?”

Jaina shook her head, reaching over to flick her ear just to earn a pout and make Sylvanas snicker. “Ready,”

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------

Despite her handicap, Elaria was absolutely _destroying_ her.

Jaina had leapt from her seat at some point during their fourth game. Several rounds later, and she was still standing, leaning the direction she wanted her mage character to go, trying to avoid Elaria’s and counter her attacks with ice magic. 

Elaria's character, a tiny fox creature, was avoiding everything with ease and getting in her guard constantly. The girl's tongue poked from her mouth, her fingers dancing over her controller in a blur of motion. Slowly but surely, she was chipping away at Jaina's health and edging her closer to the game's cliff.

“No no no-” Jaina shielded frantically against a kick, but was pushed back closer to the edge and stunned.

The fox creature crouched, powering up a move, and Jaina could already feel Elaria's smug grin.

Then the girl let out a yelp, bursting into laughter, and her character stopped charging the attack and began to move erratically. 

Jaina whipped her head around, finding Sylvanas tickling her daughter's sides mercilessly. She held her tight, easily resisting her daughters attempts to squirm away, “Quick Jaina, finish her off!”

“Stoooooppp! That's cheating!” Elaria giggled, squirming madly. 

Fumbling with the controller, overcome with her own laughter, Jaina jerkily guided her character to blast Elaria’s. She and Sylvanas let out twin shouts of victory when the little fox creature was sent flying off the cliff. 

“The champion is vanquished!” Sylvanas crowed, tossing Elaria on the couch and grabbing her kicking feet to tickle those as well. The girl squealed, writhing and wriggling in an attempt to get away. 

“M-miss Proudmoore, he-hellp!” She cried, tears of laughter building at her lashes. 

“If you insist!” Jaina reached down to help- just not the person Elaria wanted her to. Her fingers sought out the young elf's sides, digging in. 

“Noooooo!” Elaria howled, attacked from both directions, squirming and flailing to little use.

She was only saved when the timer rang, and Sylvanas had to abandon her quest. “Alright you little monster.” The elf laughed, tugging her giggling daughter close again to kiss her forehead. “Time to go check on dinner- you’re free.”

She headed back towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder as if it were an afterthought, “Well, from me at least... Jaina might be another story.”

Elaria looked up in gasping horror, her sides heaving. 

Jaina pretended to think about it, crooking her fingers menacingly. Elaria squeaked, trying to dart for cover. 

“You’re safe!” Jaina assured her breathlessly, catching her before she could tumble from the couch. “Don’t worry, I’ll have mercy.”

She sat back on the couch, leaning her head back and smiling breathlessly at the ceiling. Elaria had put up quite a fight. The girl flopped over her lap, still letting out faint giggles.

Jaina froze for a brief moment, before fondness overcame her hesitation. She patted her on the back, gently joking with her, “Are you going to live, sweetheart?”

“No, I’m dead,” Elaria panted, bonelessly splayed over her. “You and Mom killed me.”

“A shame!” Sylvanas called from the kitchen, “Dinner’s ready, but dead people aren’t allowed at my table.”

“Too many vegetables anyway,” Jaina felt her mutter against her thigh, and smothered back a laugh.

Sylvanas continued on, lamenting “I guess Jaina and I will have to split your share of the _lam’dal_.” 

Like magic, Elaria was resurrected. The girl shot upright, vaulting over the couch and sprinting for the kitchen. “Wait! I’m alive! I’m alive, wait!”

Grinning broadly, Jaina stood to follow her, though at a much more sedate pace. When she got to the kitchen, Elaria was at the sink busily scrubbing her hands, and Sylvanas was setting the food on their little table. 

“Go on and wash up, Jaina,” The elf invited her. “Ela, budge up and make room for her.”

“I’m done!” Elaria hastily dried her hands and scrambled down her step stool, trotting over to the table.  
Jaina took her place, smiling at Sylvanas when she held up a bottle of wine in a silent question. “Please,”

The elf returned the smile, uncorking the wine and pouring both of them a glass. She passed one of to Jaina when she got close, urging her to sit. “Well, hopefully this is good or we’ll be ordering pizza.”

“It smells great, Sylvanas,” Jaina assured her, watching her cut into the Sailor’s Pie. The gravy was thick and plentiful, the chunks of fish and potato deliciously bite sized. “It _looks_ great.”

“Mhmmm!” Elaria hummed, holding out her plate for a slice. 

Sylvanas served them both, passing Jaina the dishes of peas and squash after dropping generous spoonfuls on her scowling daughter’s plate. Jaina shook her head with a grin, taking some of each before trying the first bite of pie.

The gravy was well seasoned, the potatoes perfectly soft. The familiar salty taste of brined fish and savory herb flavor of foosaka washed over her, making her hum in delight. It wasn’t the best she’d ever had- that honor belonged to the Sea and Shanty pub back in Boralus- and something was different, but it was delicious and comforting. It reminded her of home.

 _”UGH!"_ Sylvanas, on the other hand, recoiled in disgust. “It’s- it’s so _salty_! I even reduced the salt!”

So that’s what was off about it. “It’s _supposed_ to be salty,” Jaina told her with a grin, “Most Kul’Tiran food is. It should be saltier, actually.”

“I like it!” Elaria reported, gleefully shovelling it into her mouth. “This is good, Mom!”

“You’ve been indoctrinated by humans.” Sylvanas pointed a dramatic finger, her ear twitching towards Jaina when she sputtered into her wine. “My own daughter, enjoying this affront on the taste buds.”

Nonetheless, she took another bite. Her ears flattened to her skull, mouth twisting. She stole Elaria’s water, promptly chugging it. “ _Anar’alah Belore!_ This is foul! How can you two eat this?”

“Kul’tiran” Jaina pointed at herself, then at Elaria, “Has good taste.”

Muttering darkly to herself in Thalassian, Sylvanas focused on her vegetables. She flicked more squash onto Elaria’s plate when she laughed, sniffing airily. 

Jaina sputtered again, clapping a hand over her mouth to stop the spray of wine from her mouth at the girl’s indignant cry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------

Even though Sylvanas didn't like it, Elaria and Jaina greatly enjoyed dinner. Jaina enjoyed the easy chatter even more than the food, and finally learned what the mysterious _lam’dal_ was when they made it after dinner.

Pieces of starfruit, encased in sweet dough and turned into a little dumpling. Sylvanas covered them in sugar and then lightly fried them before soaking each one in rosewater syrup. Tasting them, Jaina understood why Elaria had been so excited for them. The three of them demolished every one. Sylvanas’s sweet tooth apparently rivaled Jaina’s own non-inconsiderate one.

But like all things, the night had to come to an end. Sylvanas sent Elaria upstairs to take a bath before bed, leaving her and Jaina alone in the kitchen, sharing the last bits of the wine. 

“Thank you, by the way,” Jaina said when their conversation wound down to comfortable silence. “For having me over, when Elaria put you on the spot like that. I would have understood if you said no.”

“I didn’t mind saying yes at all,” Sylvanas shrugged, a look entering her glowing eyes that made Jaina’s heart start to pound. “Selfish of me, perhaps, but I wanted you to come over as well.”

Tides, she was going to faint. “R-really?”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, but you’re a beautiful woman, Jaina.” 

Her mouth was dry, pulse racing. Was she already dead? She might already be dead.

Sylvanas reached out, lightly touching her hand. “Honestly, I didn’t think to say anything, or that you might be interested too, until the whole cherry stem thing.”

Now her face was burning, and Jaina wished the ground would swallow her whole. She covered her face with a weak, embarrassed noise. It only got worse when Sylvanas laughed lightly. 

“Sorry about that, by the way. I wasn’t really thinking when Elaria asked.”

“It- it’s fine,” Jaina assured her, lowering her hands to smile bashfully. “When you didn’t say anything Saturday, I kind of hoped I wasn’t too obvious.”

“You were half obvious,” Sylvanas winked at her, ears twitching. “I’ll admit it only clicked that I caused the coughing when Elaria told me the redness from you being ‘sick’ happened whenever I was around. Especially when my back was turned, and you- what did she say- right, that you must have liked my pants because you were always looking at them.”

And there was the blush again. _”Tides_ ”. She croaked.

“Don’t worry, I quite like the skirts you wear.” Sylvanas’s smirk became positively wicked at the weak noise Jaina made. “But...that’s part of what might be a problem.”

Her growing joy came crashing down around her. Problem?

“I’m still active military, Jaina. My leave is only for six months.” Sylvanas said softly, covering her hand. “I have two more tours before I’m discharged- I redeploy in April. I don’t date, because of that, and because I have Elaria. I don’t, can’t, do anything casual. But she likes you, and...there’s something about you I can’t resist. But, I already have to leave her for so long, I’ve missed so much of her life. I don’t want to have to put someone else through that. You don’t deserve that.”

Jaina calmed down, mulling it over. It made sense, from a cold logical sort of way. But… “I think I can decide what I deserve.” She slowly began, “And I like you. I like Elaria. We can’t know if it will last if we do- if we do date, but I hope it would. I’ll...understand if it’s too much for you, but for me, well, I find something irresistible about you too. I don’t want to miss that.”

“Jaina.” Steely, glowing eyes caught hers, serious and firm. “Think about it, please. I’ll be gone for a year. You don’t want that. And, if we get involved, Elaria- and I- will still expect you to be in her life while I’m gone, without me there.”

“I _am_ thinking about it,” Jaina countered, flipping her palm over to squeeze her hand. “And I don’t care that- well of course I’d care- but if you’re gone I would survive. I would still want it. And I would hope Elaria would still want me in her life. She’s a little monster, but I like her. You’re part of a package, I know that. I _want_ that, all of it. Deployment and all. But if… if you feel like you can’t risk it...”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, holding her firm gaze for a moment longer before deflating, “You’re going to be the death of me, I can already tell.”

Jaina’s eyes brightened, her pulse racing again. Did that mean…?

The elf leaned forward, gently capturing her lips. Jaina’s eyes slid closed, stars exploding behind her eyelids. Sylvanas’s lips were soft and _perfect_ , moving over hers gently. Opening slightly to let her tongue sweep out and over Jaina’s lips, ever so slightly. She was distantly aware of the needy sound she made, of pressing closer to Sylvanas. Of Sylvanas’s hand coming up to tangle in her hair, and the other resting on her thigh. Of her own stroking over long ears, and the responding shudder.

Maybe she really had died, and this was heaven. She had to have. Nothing in the world could be so perfect, so lovely. Nothing could ruin this moment-

“ _Eww!_ Are you guys _kissing_?!”

...except for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one was expecting slow burn cause I don't think I could write one if my life depended on it.


	7. A Small Bump In the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### forgive if there are more than the usual amount of mistakes lol not only tired, but I'm getting sick I think

The next morning, Jaina couldn't decide if she was excited to see Sylvanas, or anxious. The kiss, and those that had followed, were still forefront in her mind. And they had been in her dreams, as well.  
In a way, the dreams were almost _worse_ now that she knew how soft Sylvanas's lips were. She couldn't help but imagine their softness elsewhere. Like her breasts, and her inner thighs, and up...

And now wasn't the time to think about that.

Instead, she thought about how Sylvanas would greet her today. If she would pull Jaina in a kiss good morning. If she would smile the same impish smile she had last night when Elaria had gagged, and pull Jaina back in.  
If she would be too uncertain to do so at Jaina’s place of work and she would have to take the initiative. If she could pull Sylvanas close and stroke her ears, like she seemed to enjoy, if her shudders and that one, quiet, _delicious_ whimper-

Now wasn't the time to think about _that_ either. 

Jaina shook herself, stepping out of her car and heading to her classroom. Definitely not the time for those thoughts.  
Besides, she would know soon enough. And Tides, she felt like a nervous teenager. She also felt like she could fly, with how happy and light she was, and the nervous teenager couldn't hold up to that.

But, the playground was oddly silent. Her nerves resurged, and started to edge out over her elation. Why was it so quiet? Elaria was never quiet when on the playground. She quickened her steps, rounding last building before the yard- and found it empty.

No elves in sight.

Jaina's heart dropped to her stomach. Did Sylvanas regret her confession- did she regret kissing her?  
No- she was being ridiculous. Jaina shook her head sharply, scowling at herself. Sylvanas wouldn't keep Elaria from school, even if she did regret it.

Tides, but she really hoped the elf didn't regret it.  
Jaina made her way to her classroom slowly, eyes darting around as if she could have missed them- as if they were just hiding somewhere to surprise her.

There was no sign they had even been there. Elaria's bag wasn't stashed in her usual spot. There was no coat draped over the rail. 

Where were they? 

Jaina unlocked the door, swallowing heavily as worry now replaced her nerves. What if there had been an accident? No, she couldn't think like that. They were just late.  
...what _if_ Sylvanas regretted everything? A traitorous part of her whispered, before she slammed down the thought with prejudice. That would not cause her to keep Elaria from school, Jaina told herself again.

She positioned herself at the classroom door, phone in hand, and eyes searching for some sign of them.  
It wouldn't be a good idea to text Sylvanas. It was too soon- too needy, just because she wasn't here as early as normal.

Still, she waited, clutching her phone. Mustering up smiles when the children began to trickle in, accepting good morning hugs from those who didn't head to the playground for some play time before the first bell rang.

Still no Sylvanas and Elaria. With each second that passed, her worry grew. What if there _had_ been an accident? What if they were hurt?

She almost gave in to texting her when the warning bell went off, and her students scampered into the room. When even the students that arrived last minute were there.  
There was _still_ no sign of them, and only five minutes until class started. But would Sylvanas be annoyed if she did, for something so simple?

Three minutes left.  
Just as she lifted her phone, Sylvanas rounded the corner at a swift pace, Elaria and one of Vereesa's twins at her side. 

Jaina exhaled in relief, until they got close enough for her to see better.

All three pairs of ears were pinned back, and Sylvanas was frowning tightly. Elaria's gaze was fixed on the ground.  
The other woman pointed firmly in the direction of the rest of the school where the other grades were taught, and the boy sulked off. 

Sylvanas gave Jaina an apologetic grimace as soon as they were close enough, Jaina unconsciously walking to meet her halfway. "There you are! I was worried you had gotten into an accident or something!"

Sylvanas stopped in front of her, and tugged Elaria to a stop as well, or tried to. With a petulant scowl, the girl yanked her hand away and headed towards the classroom.

"Ela?" Jaina called after her, canting her head when the elf ignored her. She turned back to Sylvanas, baffled.

The other woman ran a shaky hand through her hair with another grimace. "Sorry. Vereesa's sick, we had to turn around when we were halfway here. Giramar is sick as well, so of course getting _Galadin_ to get ready was an exercise in difficulty, and Elaria was upset because we couldn't play this morning, and...well, I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I lost my temper and yelled."

"Oh," Jaina winced. That wasn't good.

"Yeah." Sylvanas wilted, now dragging her hand over her face. "And I yell at _soldiers_ most of the time."

" _Oh_ ," Jaina's wince grew. No wonder the children had been in such a mood. "It's not your fault, really. We all lose our tempers sometimes. It's only human- er, elf?"

Sylvanas shook her head, her smile not reaching her eyes. She looked even more upset then Elaria was.  
"I know you always take care of her," Sylvanas took her hand softly, "But..."

"I'll keep an extra good eye on her," Jaina assured her with a gentle smile, squeezing her hand and blushing faintly when the elf gave her chaste kiss.

"Thank you," Sylvanas sighed, just as the bell rang. "I'll talk to you later,"

She hummed in agreement, waving faintly as they both turned- her to her classroom, and the elf to her car.  
This would prove to be a trying day, she could already tell.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------

And it was. Elaria lacked her usual energy and mischief. Replaced with tension and anger.  
And of course, she was too young to know how to cope with it.

Crayons and pencils were broken. Lessons were ignored. Her friends' attempts to talk to her were met with sharp glares. She bared her little fangs enough that Jaina had been forced to separate her from the others and send her to the corner desk, which only made her mood _worse_ , but threatening the other children was intolerable. As was distracting them from their lessons.

It was a relief when the recess bell rang. 

Jaina stopped Elaria when she tried to storm out with the rest, turning her firmly back to the corner. "Oh no. You're on time out, Elaria."

The little elf gave her a furious glare, stomping back to her seat.

Tides help her.

"I know you're angry, but you can't behave like this." Jaina sighed, moving to kneel next to the desk. Elaria only turned away from her with a scowl. "Do you know what part of your behavior was wrong?"

"No." She muttered angrily.

"Elaria." Jaina's firm tone made her ears flatten, "You broke things. You didnt pay attention. You _threatened_ your classmates."

"...I didn't threaten anyone," Elaria mumbled.

"Oh? I suppose baring your fangs at them is just a new way of smiling? I must have imagined Mei and Tallin and Krothak being afraid."

She wilted at that, looking so much like her mother in her dismay.  
"I didn't mean to...?" Elaria tried, cringing down further at Jaina's stern look. 

"You did." Jaina said, gently putting a hand on her back. "I know you're angry, but that is inexcusable. You need to _talk_ about how you feel. Not break things and threaten people."

She sniffled, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaina coaxed, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mom _yelled_!"

"I know she did," She murmured, "She told me. Sometimes adults lose our tempers, and we forget how to-"

"No!" Elaria cried, bursting into noisy tears. "Mom yelled and it scared me and- and then I got mad and I told her I wished she hadn't come back!"

Oh.  
_Oh._

"Oh, sweetheart," Jaina sighed, arms now full of crying child. "Shh... she knows you didn't mean it."

"I told her-" Elaria hiccuped, clutching on tight. Her shoulder and neck were instantly damp. "What if she goes back now because I told her-”

"She won't." Jaina rocked her gently, "I promise, she won't leave until they make her. She loves you so much."

"But I told her I wished she hadn't come back," Elaria mumbled insistently against her neck.

"I know." Jaina patted her, pushing her to lean back so she could wipe her tears for her. "And you should apologize for it, but she knows you didn't mean it."

"But..."

"She knows you were just angry and lashing out," Jaina reassured her, tipping her chin up to smile at her, "You'll see."

Elaria stared up at her with big red rimmed eyes, lip trembling, “What if she’s mad at me?”

Well, how to explain this gently, without making Elaria feel even worse? “She's sad, sweetheart. Probably just as sad as you are, but she isn't angry. You hurt her feelings.”

The girl looked guilty and doubtful at the same time, roughly swiping at her eyes. 

“Why don't you draw a picture for her?” Jaina coaxed her, stroking a thumb over her neck.

Elaria shook her head, leaning forward to lay against her chest. 

“Maybe later, hm?” Jaina gave her a brief squeeze, but had to wince as she shifted against the hard ground. “I'd love to keep hugging you, but I'm old and the floor will hurt my knees if I stay like this.”  
That earned her a giggle, just like she had been hoping for. “You're not _old_.”

“And now I’m never telling you my age so you keep thinking that.”  
Elaria giggled again, her ears finally starting to perk back up. She took Jaina’s offered hand, trailing after her to her desk.

Jaina smiled down at her, “Come on, you can help me decide on what the next project should be.”  
The shy little smile she got in return melted her heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------

Elaria didn't end up drawing her picture. Too nervous, it seemed.

Jaina kept an eye on her during second recess, and art time. Every time she picked up a crayon or a marker, she'd hesitate over the paper before setting it back down despondently.  
She made sure to give the girl a reassuring touch each time, but never earned more than a weak, worried smile.

Jaina could tell she wanted to believe her that Sylvanas wouldn't be mad, but that her guilt wasn't letting her relax.  
It was better than the anger, though. At least now she wasn't showing her baby fangs at every perceived slight. She had even managed to muster up a mumbled apology to her friends that she had snapped at.

It was with some relief that Jaina greeted the final bell, and the parents that began to enter.  
She made small talk with them, explaining things about the class their children were happily reporting on, and handing them each a reminder of the upcoming field trip. 

Through it all, she kept a subtle eye on Elaria. The little elf stayed at the corner desk, alternately staring at the desktop and the door.

Until Sylvanas came in when the first crowd began to die down.  
She was holding herself- differently. Nothing obvious had changed about her stance, but it lacked its usual self-assured confidence. Her ears were lower than normal, the glow of her eyes dimmed.

Another high-elf parent eyed her in concern, flicking an ear when she was waved off. With that interaction, Jaina had to wonder what the set of her ears meant exactly to another elf, rather than just her limited human understanding.

Then Sylvanas caught her eyes, a question in them. Jaina took a step to the side, gesturing back to Elaria, who was now firmly staring at the desk and shaking.  
“She’s okay,” Jaina whispered at her wild look, “We had to have a talk earlier, and she told me what happened. She’s worried. I told her she shouldn’t be, obviously, but… you know how it can be.”

“Oh,” Sylvanas sighed, ears drooping. She squeezed her hand as she passed Jaina, murmuring a thank you on the way to her daughter.

Jaina helped one of her students put on his coat, watching the two out of the corner of her eye.

Almost as soon as Sylvanas knelt down, a hand on the back of Elaria’s head, the girl twisted around and flung herself at her mother with a sob. Sylvanas’s shoulders were shaking badly. Jaina could only see the tips of Elaria’s ears, but they were quivering just as bad. Sylvanas folded over her, holding her even tighter and burying her face in her daughter’s hair.

Jaina bit her lip, her heart aching for them. She ushered the remaining kids out when they stared at the pair curiously, giving distracted, reassuring smiles to parents that did the same. They didn’t need to be stared at, she was determined to get the prying eyes off of them.

Later, she’d check and make sure everything was ok. For now, she would give mother and daughter some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	8. Back to Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### it is what it is. shoot me if i try to do texting again

It was agonizing, waiting outside her classroom for Sylvanas and Elaria to come out. Logically, Jaina knew that everything was fine. Sylvanas of course knew Elaria hadn’t meant her harsh words, and that she was just comforting her daughter, and probably herself. But Jaina couldn’t help but worry. She kept thinking about how Elaria had burst into tears, worrying that her mother would leave because of her words. About the devastated look in Sylvanas’s eyes earlier.

Should she check on them? 

Just as she was considering giving in, the elves appeared at the glass door. Jaina scrambled to open the door for them, Sylvanas’s hands were full, holding both Elaria and her backpack.  
“Thank you,” Sylvanas murmured. Elaria’s face was hidden in her neck, her ears drooped low, matching her mother’s. Quiet sniffles occasionally escaped her small form.

“Is everything okay?” Jaina asked, raising her hand to cup her cheek. She stroked a thumb under her eye, fretting over how red-rimmed they were. 

Sylvanas turned her head, giving her palm a brief kiss. “We’ll be fine. I have to go get Galadin and take them both home...”

“Of course,” Jaina, assured her, dropping her hand to briefly touch Elaria’s back and earning a muffled sound. She rubbed soothingly, smiling when the girl’s ears flicked up ever so slightly. “Text me later?”

“I will, and thank you.” Sylvanas leaned close to kiss her cheek, “For talking to her. She told me that she got put in time out earlier, but...”

Elaria’s ears immediately pinned back down.

“We can talk about it tomorrow.” Jaina dismissed her, patting the girl’s back. “I think you’ve both had enough for one day.”

Sylvanas huffed in agreement, shifting her daughter up slightly. “Yes. We’ll see you tomorrow, Jaina.”

Jaina sighed, watching them head for the rest of the campus. She wanted to be able to go with them, to offer comfort. But it was too soon for that, and they needed the time together and Tides she could use a drink. Her nerves had been frayed all day because of Elaria acting out and now…

Hopefully Kinndy and Pained had time tonight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------

“Hang on, you got a kiss and didn’t call me immediately?”

Jaina groaned, leaning her head against the bar table. “Kinndy, honestly. It was _yesterday_.”

“And it’s been a full day and you haven’t said a single word until now!” The gnome pointed out, pointing her mug at Jaina with a scowl. “Back me up Pained!”

Jaina rolled her head to look pleadingly at the night elf, but found another scowl directed at her.

“You could’ve at least texted us that you were done being useless.” Pained agreed, draining her glass. “But hey, it’s not like we helped you get off your ass and get the girl or anything…”

“She probably won’t invite us to the wedding.”  
“Hell, I doubt she’ll ever even _introduce_ us if she asks a girl out and doesn’t say a word to her best friends.”

“ _She_ brought it up.” Jaina muttered petulantly, cursing her luck. She was the one that needed a drink, so how did she end up the designated driver? And _Tides_ she had forgotten how bad they could be when both of them were drinking.

“You chickened out?!”  
“I take back what I said- you’re utterly useless.”

Jaina whined, her friends devolving into lambasting her bravery- or lack thereof- and professing how much of a miracle it was it worked out anyway. She needed different friends, that was all.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Ignoring Pained and Kinndy, now lamenting how they hadn’t taught her well enough, she fished her phone out, holding it under the counter. A smile instantly lit up her face. Sylvanas, thanking her again, and checking in.

_||No need to thank me,||_ Jaina texted back, unable to stop smiling even if she wanted to. _||How is everything?||_

After a brief wait, a picture popped up and her heart melted. Sylvanas was laying down amongst colorful patterned sheets, Elaria fast asleep on her chest.

_||She drooled on me||_

The message that accompanied it made her snort, and when she looked closer, sure enough she could see a damp patch on the elf’s shirt.

_||I’m sure she did so out of love||_ , Jaina wrote, shaking her head.

“Is that her? Gods, no wonder you’re so thirsty.”

Oh fuck. Jaina jumped, frantically trying to hide her phone- but not fast enough. At Kinndy’s words, Pained reached in and easily grabbed her phone.

She whistled lowly, leaning away from Jaina’s attempt to get it back. “Wow, she _is_ gorgeous. I hate to say, but I probably would have been just as helpless as you when faced with _that_.”

“I accept your almost apology,” Jaina snatched at her phone, whining when the taller woman easily held it out of reach. “Pained, c’mon!”

“That’s such a cute picture,” Kinndy cooed, leaning closer to get another look. “I get to be the favorite aunty when she’s your step-kid, right?” 

“Please, Sparkshine. Only one of us can give shoulder-rides and it isn’t you.”

“I think her _actual aunt_ is probably her favorite aunt, guys.” Jaina sighed, pouting until Pained rolled her eyes and finally handed her her phone. She tapped out a quick message to Sylvanas, letting her know she was out-

“...You mean she has a sister?” 

“Pained! Not only is she married, but _you have a girlfriend_.”

“Hey, Del and I both have two hands,”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------

She loved her friends, really she did, but still Jaina was relieved to get home and flop in bed. And no small part of that relief was due to the fact that she could now freely text Sylvanas without two people hovering over her shoulder.

 _||Still awake?||_ Jaina sent, gnawing at her lip. It wasn’t too late, was it?

_||Despite my best efforts, yes. Elaria is snoring like a tauren with a sinus infection,||_ was the response and Jaina choked on her laughter. 

_||How can something so small snore so loud?||_ Sylvanas's next text complained.

Jaina found herself grinning broadly as she tapped out her reply, _||My theory is the smaller the body, the louder the volume of everything they do.||_

_||I believe it. How was your night?||_

_||It was good- until my friends stole my phone.||_ Jaina hesitated a brief moment before sending a second text, _||That photo is your contact picture now, by the way.||_

_||But I’m covered in drool!||_

_||Don't care still cute.||_

Another photo popped up in reply. Sylvanas, lit only by the glow of her eyes. Elaria’s face was smooshed into her own, mouth hanging open, with a thin line of drool escaping onto her mother. Sylvanas was pouting at the camera, or trying to, but the happy glint in her eyes was unmistakable. 

_||Ok fine,||_ Jaina paused, waiting until she was sure Sylvanas would be relieved before typing another message. _||I’ll use that one.||_

_||Jaina!!||_  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------

They stayed up texting each other far longer than they probably should have, neither of them wanting to end the conversation, up until Sylvanas’s battery was dying and, she said, she couldn’t move to plug it in with Elaria sleeping on her.

Which was probably for the best, as Jaina _did_ have to go to work in the morning. 

Still, despite how little she had slept, she felt awake and refreshed. And eager to see the two elves. By Sylvanas’s mood last night, everything was fixed, but Jaina still couldn’t help but worry, just a little. 

Needlessly, it turned out. Of course. 

Sylvanas and Elaria were back on the playground, with Galadin in tow. All three seemed much more relaxed, and as soon as Jaina was spotted Elaria made a beeline for her.

She impacted solidly with her, sending Jaina stumbling.

“I’m sorry f’r my beh’v’or yest’rd’y,” Elaria muttered into her knees, clutching on tight.

“I know, sweetheart. You’re forgiven,” Jaina reached down to stroke her hair, smiling reassuringly when the girl tilted her head up to look at her, “You told your mom about what you did?”

Elaria sighed, resting her forehead fully against Jaina’s knees and nodding. 

“Good, go on then. Don’t you want to play a bit more before the bell rings?”

Elaria’s ears shot up in surprise. She tilted her head back, squinting up at Jaina suspiciously, “I don’t have to sit in time-out again?”

“You learned why what you did was wrong, punishing you over and over won’t do anything. Go play,” Jaina urged her, giving her a little push back to the other two elves. 

With an excited whoop, Elaria tore off again. She hit Sylvanas in a flying tackle as soon as she was close enough with a call of ‘Surprise attack!’

Jaina clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter as Galadin joined in, the combined force of the two children sending Sylvanas toppling over with a shout. It was a relief- everything seemed fixed between them, all hurt feelings soothed, and their happy mood was contagious. She went to open her class, keeping an eye on the three roughhousing elves and giggling at the dramatic way Sylvanas flailed around. 

Today would be a much better day. Jaina happily went about setting up her classroom for the day, a spring in her step. She had a project today that she was sure her students would enjoy, or at least it would minimize their complaints about studying their numbers. By the time she had finished setting out the large dice and oversized paper, it was almost time for the bell to ring.

Jaina moved outside, leaning against the wall between the two classroom doors and smiling at the full playground. And the sight of Sylvanas once again covered in a pile of shrieking children.

“Lucky kids, right?” 

Melissa’s sly voice made her jump, and she spun towards the gnome with a hand over her pounding heart. “Melissa! Don’t do that!” Jaina scolded.

“I’m just saying,” the other woman shrugged unrepentantly, a wicked gleam in her eyes, “I’ve seen the muscles that elf has. I need to get me a feel of those,”

Jaina felt her cheeks start to burn. So did she, and she might actually get a chance soon. But she should probably keep that under wraps, right? At least for now?

The warning bell and Sylvanas sauntering over with Elaria under one arm saved her from having to form a reply. “I’ve tired them out, ma’am,” Sylvanas said jokingly, throwing her a salute.

“They’re never tired,” Jaina refuted, watching her students file into the classroom. All of them looked just as energetic as before, if not more so. Even the ones that were red-faced and panting.  
“Well, then I’ve failed and I’ll have to make it up to you,” Sylvanas leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. 

Elaria made a sound of disgusted protest, scrambling free. “Ewww! Mom!”

“Ew! Teacher kissed Ela’s mom!” A little dwarf shrieked, clapping his hands over his eyes and running into the room, bouncing crazily off the doorjamb. 

Oh great. Jaina gave Sylvanas an exasperated look as sounds of childish disgust started to come from her classroom. “Thanks.”

“Whoops.” The elf grinned impishly, pressing their lips together again briefly before. “I owe you two now. Good luck!” 

“Make it three for my pain and suffering!” Jaina called after her retreating form, shaking her head with a grin at flippant gesture she earned. Then strangled noise made her cringe- oh right. Melissa. Right there. Seeing everything. So much for keeping it quiet.

Jaina sheepishly looked down at her, finding the gnome gaping like a fish. “Uhm...sorry?”

Melissa slowly raised her hand, giving her a shell-shocked thumbs up. “Girl, you gotta climb her for all of us.”

Jaina burried her face in her hands, feeling her blush burn across her face and down her neck. For Tides’ sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa looked something like this: O_Ob
> 
> I'm back to feeling not quite as dead! Which hopefully means I can get back to writing lol

**Author's Note:**

> I played myself, probably.


End file.
